The forest?
by sasoriSama
Summary: Were back to BelxFran again this time its in the Forest? why there? well find out for your self enjoy oh and of course its yaoi.


It was time for everyone to head out for a huge battle that has been going on for a while. Belphegor also known as prince the ripper was pared up with mammon's replacement, Fran. The both of them were hiding something from the rest of the team, but what they didn't know was that the team already knew what they did on their spare time. As the whole team met up Squalo was to pair everyone up, Squalo never really knew exactly why he paired the both of them up but he did anyway. "Bel and Fran will be a team and take care of the west side of the forest", "why do I have to be pared up with that stupid frog?" Belphegor asked not looking very happy at all despite the smile on his face. "I don't even want to be pared up with a fallen prince" Fran said in his monotone voice. Even though they sound like they hate one another, but it's only to hide the fact that they like each other.

Belphegor wasn't too happy with what Fran said about him being a fallen prince and he said while pointing at him "that stupid frog might die by my hands", "Vooooii….just deal with it and get going already" Squalo didn't want to listen to them argue and just wanted this battle to be over. "Tch fine" Bel was for sure annoyed and then the both of them left right away. Fran was a bit ahead of Bel and Belphegor was getting closer and closer to him "Bel-sempai could you stop staring at me like that? It's kind of creepy." Fran said in a monotone voice as they were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Shi shi shi. I'm thinking of what to do with you for calling me the fallen prince." Bel said with a smirk on his face. He had handcuffs with him and some rope but it was hidden from sight so no one could see it.

Fran was a bit nervous and he gulped a bit; and in the process of Fran's gulp Belphegor brought out his storm mink also known as storm mink. Bel laughed and pointed towards Fran; he didn't intend to kill him just corner him so he wouldn't be able to get away all that easily. As the mink got in front of Fran he was sure enough to stop him dead in his tracks. "Bel-sempai your box weapon could have killed me." Fran said as he turned to face Bel; Belphegor smiled and appeared in front of Fran. Bel had a knife in his hand and pressed against Fran's neck actually drawing a bit of blood. "Bel-sempai, you shouldn't be doing this in the open. What if someone sees us?" Fran said still with the monotone voice that Bel hatted the most. Belphegor got the handcuffs out first and put one on Frans wrist and held it up, at this time Bel had taken the knife away from Frans neck so he could grab the rope and through it up high enough so it could be hung by a tree branch. The rope came back down and hung nicely above Bel's head. Belphegor then placed the other cuff around Frans wrist so now the both of them were stuck in cuffs and up high unable to stop Bel from doing anything.

Belphegor grabbed the rope and tied it around the chain of the cuffs, Bel had already taken off the frog hat that Fran was forced to wear by Belphegor himself. Belphegor grabbed the other end of the rope that was lying on the ground and he brought it over to the trunk of the tree, which he tied it tightly so Fran would not be able to get away. Fran did start to struggle against the cuffs but it didn't work. Fran was a bit worried to see what bell had planned for him, and he didn't want to find out either. "Um, Bel-sempai…why am I cuffed?" Fran asked with a bit of worry in his monotone voice. Instead of answering Belphegor just smiled and walked up to him and gave him a long hard kiss as he used his hand to unbutton Frans pants and was ready to be pulled down; but Bel didn't want to do that right away but instead just tease and mark up his body just a bit before the fun really does start.

Bel brought out one of his knives and brought it down Fran's top cutting it at the same part that he had left the other cut he had given the first time they ever had sex together. Fran blushed and started to lose the plain look he had always shown. Belphegor rubbed his hand on Fran nice and gently and scanning the scar, but once Bel took his hand away he quickly cut another straight line but instead up vertically he did it horizontally and it was dead in the center showing a cross. As Bel looked up to see Fran's expression, there was no form of pain on it; Belphegor wasn't too happy but then realized that the longer he doesn't show pain on his face the more Bel gets to mark him up, but of course make it look nice. Fran wasn't too sure of what to do and how to cope with the situation. "B-Bel-sempai, I really don't think we should be doing this. What if someone sees us?" Fran asked. "Well then my stupid frog will just have to put up an illusion around us to stop people from bothering us and my storm mink will take care of the people."

Belphegor's smile was bigger than ever and Fran just stood there without a word. Bel brought his knife and rubbed the dull side on Fran's nipples trying to get them hard; thankfully they did and Bel went straight to licking and sucking them. Fran's face started to turn red from pleasure as well as embarrassment. Bell was surprised he didn't hear any moans yet so he started to move his one hand down and starts rubbing Frans manhood "nn" Is the only thing that came out from Fran's mouth as his face cringed a bit. "Shi shi shi shi" Belphegor rubbed a bit faster and slowly gave Fran another cut, it was a small line that was under the right arm of the cross he was given. "Hey there's…holy crap a-are they?" an enemy said as they seen Belphegor and Fran with each other. Bel looked at the enemy and guessed they could see them so he figured Fran was to into it to even put up some sort of illusion and was to take this to his advantage. He turned Fran around so he could face the people and he took out Frans manly hood and started to rub it in front of them.

Fran had seen the men and blushed while he moaned to the pleasure he was receiving from all of this. Bel had a huge smile on his face and as he rubbed Frans manhood he also played around with his nipples with the knife. Fran was getting so into it that there was a bit of drool dripping down his chin, and was unable to put up an illusion "B-Bel-sempai" Fran uttered out of his mouth and Bel kissed him hard again and looked at his storm mink. After the men were distracted from the scene they were seeing Bel's Storm Mink went over and burned the men in seconds. Bel broke away from the kiss and laughed and so did his storm mink; Belphegor had then added a few more cuts to the previous small cut making it look almost like a star. "Hey froggy, you enjoying yourself?" Bel asked as he rubbed a bit harder, instead of answering Bel, Fran just let out some moans and said "Bel-sempai…" Bel smiled widely and laughed "now it's time for the final finally." Bel said as he finished the star and pulled down Fran's pants; and bell unzipped his own pants revealing his manhood. Fran knew what was going to happen and kind of missed the feeling but didn't want Belphegor to know, so he faked resistance just to get Belphegor more excited.

"Shi shi shi" Bel laughed as he started to fondle with Fran's ass a bit before he placed his manhood in, he knew the first time he did that to Fran it hurt him a lot so instead of hurting him he just wanted to prepare him a bit but nit fully. As Bel finally placed his manhood in Fran you could hear a kind of yelp from Fran, and Bel started to thrust deep and hard. The sound brought more of the enemy over to witness the scene and helped Bel and Fran kill them with Bel's box weapon storm mink. As Bel thrusted he also grabbed ahold of Fran's manhood and rubbed it; Fran was now out of his plain face look and had more character in his voice as well. Bel grabbed Fran's face and turned it to face him and started to kiss him again, and used tongue to make it better. The both of them were nearing their climax and couldn't go on for any longer; "B-Bel-sempai…i-I'm about to c-cum" Fran stuttered and Belphegor replied "same here" and with that the both of them came at the same time.

Bel slid out of Fran and sat on the ground exhausted, and Fran was still hanging, but his head hung low exhausted from the whole sex thing that had just happened. Bel's storm mink came back to Bel and went back into the box since all the enemies were defeated, and they didn't need to stay in the forest for any longer. Bel threw one of his knifes at the rope that was holding Fran up and cut it making Fran collapse on the ground as well. "Shi shi shi. I sure hope you enjoyed that stupid frog." Bel said starting to stand up. Fran didn't say a word and Bel un-cuffed him revealing marks around his wrists from the cuffs. Bel laughed yet again and waited for Fran to stand up so they can go back and report their victory to Squalo.

Since the two of them were now up they headed back to their base and both were happy yet again; but they did know that once they were back they would have to pretend that they hatted each other, which wasn't hard at all. Now instead of one cut Fran now has a cross on his stomach as well as a star on the right side of the cross.

Yet again hope you enjoyed this Fanfic, and thanks for some of the idea's Froggy and hope you enjoyed this as well.


End file.
